Temerary Love
by Maplemeg
Summary: Sonny has a very un-sonnyful morning, when something happens and she's not who she was before at least not on the outside. A story about time travel and love, will they last or will one be forgotten?
1. Temperary Love

Temperary Love

Maple's note:

**Okay so people im writeing anouther story about Sonny and chad cuase i came up with a really good idea and becuase i cant write the next chapter of my first story, "Why what a Sonny day it is," cuase i need(ed) 1 more review for it!!!**

**People im strict about the 5 reviews each haha hope you guys like this new story!!!**

**the other story has nothing or has happened to the near pairing of Channy...**

**enjoy...**

**Temperary Love**

"At times...

everyone doutes themself.

Even when you know you probebly have the greatest life you could ever have.

But getting what you want, wont make you feel like you deserve it."

It was late sunday night. She had rehersal for So Random tomorrow, early.

Sonny's clock read, 11:45pm. Sonny had gone to bed hours ago... but she couldnt sleep. She just spent the last 3 hours listening to her ipod the same song over and over again for some odd reason. a reason she didnt know.

The song was Temperary home by Carrie Underwood. and the final lyrics were coming up for like the 100th time:

_This my temperary home..._

_its not where i belong..._

_windows and room, that im passing through..._

_this is just a stop, to where im going..._

_Im not affraid becuase i know, this is my temperary home..._

A tear fell down her cheek to her pillow. _Why does this song always make me cry?... _

Instead of thinking of why she song along with the final part of the song:

_Old man, hospital bed..._

_the room is filled with people he loves..._

_and he whispers, "dont cry for me, ill see you all someday"..._

_He looks up and says, "i can see gods face..."..._

_This my temperary home..._

_its not where i belong..._

_windows and room, that im passing through..._

_this is just a stop, to where im going..._

_Im not affraid becuase i know, this is my temperary home..._

_This is our temperary home..._

Sonny didnt even know how this song got on her ipod in the first place... but for some reason it spoke to her tonight. Turning the volume down, Sonny settled down and closed her eyes hopeing for sleep to over come her.

When her alarmclock charmed it's silly moo sounds she sat up and tapped the off button. everything was silent. Examining her bed she noticed that everything hadnt changed much since she had gone to bed last night. Except one thing. Her ipod was gone.

"Hmm..." she moaned and fell out of bed searching the floor for it. Nope! the hardwood floor was bare of anything. Even under her bed was empty.

"Im sooo...confused..." Sonny was alone yes, but she spoke slowly as if she was trying to let someone know she wasnt up for anything today. The her cellphone Charmed moo sounds almost identical to her alarmclock. takeing her sweat time to the other side of te bed in a full out crawl on the floor she reached her hightstand jsut in time to answer her phone before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sonny?!?" it was Tawni.

"i just got up Tawni..." her voice defianly didnt sound peppy at all.

"WHAT??? Sonny its noon!!!" Tawni shrilled from the ther side of the line.

Suddenly a jolt of energy awoke Sonny completely. Snapping her head to her alarm the time said 6am.

"Tawni...im sooo sorry my alarm clock says 6am ill be there in like 30min!" Sonny said hanging up the phone and tossing it on her bed while running to her closet to come up with a sutible for at least rehersal. She went with a cute grey sweatshirt dress that if woren with her big yellow belt looked fine on a normal day.

Grabbing her bag and givineg a quick glare at her alarmclock for being stupid she Took a taxi to the set.

The way to Condors studios was stranger than usually. It was still dark outside... maybe a hint of sunlight but still dark outside. The streets were quiet and no one was outside.

_strange..._ Sonny thought. But she was thinking about how late she was to think anything elts of it.

Paying the taxie driver with out taking one glance at him Sonny ran to the front door.

Locked.

"oh come on!" She whinned. "I know im late but you dont need to lock me out!!!" she repetely shook the door handle as if it would magicaly unlock.

Click.

_Huh? _Turning the knob once more the door smoothly opened.

_Hah! Magic does work! _opening the door feeling giddy once again she continued to a full on sprint to the set abandoning her cute blue sparkly flipflops figureing that someone would just put them in lost and found.

"Finally makeing it to set was alot harder than you..." Sonny stopped mid sentence to see that the set was pitch black... and no one was there.

"would think..." she continued for no reason. Walking to her and Tawni's dressing room she opened the door slowly as if she wasnt welcomed there.

"Tawni?" peeking through the door she saw their room was completely dark like the set had been.

Sutting the door Sonny was confused about everything. Leaning her back against the hallway wall she slowly let her fall to the ground.

Thinking about the facts:

1- Tawni had thought of a new way to torcher her even though its been 2 years since she joined the cast. and had gotten everyone at Condor Studios to play along.

2- Even though it only 6:30 in the morning people would be here at least Marshall.

3-..........im going insane......

_Yeah must be number 3!_

Standing up, excepting the truth she walked back to the front door thinking that she could probebly get a breakfast burito at Mcdonals down the street at least. when she opening the door looking down at her feet when she ran into what felt like a brickwall at full force.

She fell backwards and hit her head on the pavement knocking her out cold... the pain of her injuries the only think she could feel and if she could feel pain, the only she could see....

**Okay everyone...**

**5 reviews...**

**Sonny: Who's there?!**

**only me and the readers...**

**Sonny:......... Well tell those readers that if this chapter doesnt get.........5?**

**yes, 5**

**Sonny: 5 reviews i might never wake up. NEVER!**

**yes, never**

**Sonny: Do you want me to feel a forever lasting pain? DO YOU?!?**

**yes, do you?**

**Sonny:....................**

**Okay Sonny has gone silent so ill finish up im very strict to 5 reviews or nothing so please this review it and then maybe have you friend...sister/brother.....MOM read it and review it!**

**please i need ideas....Sonny cant stay in the dark forever...**


	2. Your not the only one

Your not the only one

**okay so everyone you have to be the best readers ever. I got 6 reviews for chapter one so you must really care if about Sonny...**

**Okay so same as lat time people,**

**Enjoy...**

**Your not the only one**

When she awoke Sonny was in a her bed.

Wait. Not her bed, a bed.

"ahhh!" she said(sreamed?) jolting from the bed to the other side of the room as far away as she could get from the center of the room.

"Umm....okay?" She was confused alright. _Where am i?!? _the voice inside her head was freaking out.

Examining the room she noticed how quaint it was. Simple tan walls. a king sized ben in the center against wall. Beautiful staned glass in multiple clors making a beautiful pattern of the sun and it's rays. The door were perfect for when the sun shined on through it. A Balcony could be seen through it. _How romantic..._ she thought forgetting the fact she was in a strange place.

Adjusting to her suroundings she left the safety of the wall and took a look around the room. It wasnt big or small it was perfect size with no windows, probebly cause of the glass balcony doors. There was a desk and something on the desk cuaght her eye imedietly.

Sonny ran to the desk and found her Ipod in a shinny new case.

"How the?..." but before she could finish her sentence something elts cuaght her eye. it was a photo. It was of her and...Chad... "WHAT?!?" She screamed dropping her ipod and grabbing the photo.

_I dont remember this photo being taken!!! _in the photo her and Chad were very close and not even looking at who ever was takeing the photo. They were looking at each other, Chad's arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

"PHOTO-SHOPPED!!!" She screamed even louder now with rage. After a big fit she noticed a date in the bottom right hand corner.

March 20th, 2011.

"PHOTO-SHOPPED!!!" She screamed a second time. Theres no way there would be a photo of her a year from now, and expecialy one of her and Chad standing to what looked like Mackenzie falls but more beautifuler.

Ripping the photo up she stormed to other side of the room. When she got to the other side she saw a mirrow on anouther door which was probebly the bathroom. reaching for the doorhandle she took a quick glance at her self in the mirror like any normal girl would do.

She stopped. Something was different about her. Her hair was very long. probebly reaching well halfway down her back there was a golden brown tint to it and her face was absolutely breath takeing. She wasnt wearing anymake up but she looked so mature and beautiful. her cheek bone were higher and her eyes had this viscious look to then. She looked as if she were a goddess...

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Then she noticed something elts about her had changed. Her breasts were bigger... and her body was more curvy and slim than she had been before. Her cloths were the same but she had aged.

"What happened to me..." she started to say before a force unknown hit her and she fell once again. and everything went black once again...

_Sonny! _a male's voice shouted.

_Sonny, Wake up! _He kept on shouting to her, but she couldnt speak. She couldnt open her eyes.

_Sonny! PLEASE!! I cant lose you again!!! _What did he mean by lose me again? she thought. His words kept repeating untill they started to fade and a bright blinding light broke her darkness.

Sonny opened her eyes slowly.

She couldnt move without unbarible aching pain, so she just glanced aound the room.

White. Everything was white and her bed was surounded with complicated machinery.

_Im in a hospital._ she concluded.

Sitting up slowly pulling out her air mask and IV she got out of the bed. she was still wearing her cloths she had put on this morning. Or was it this morning. she coulnt remember.

Takeing it slowly she walk to the bathroom and turned on the light. She looked...

Normal.

Her face was her 17 year old self again. her hair was too her shoulders again and her breasts were back to their smaller form.

"It was just a dream...hah..." she laughed at her self for being so naiev.

_It was just a dream...._

She took a few extra seconds makineg sure her body was back to normal she turned to exit out of the bathroom when she ran into someone. litterally.

"Ow..." she said while rubbing her niose.

"Sonny?" The person said. Sonny looked up to see Chad standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Chad?" she said in the same surprized tone he had said her name with.

"When i heard someone elts from the studio was here to i never thought it would be you." Chad said looking down at Sonny. "Are you okay?"

Sonny was shocked by his question. Even though he was dressed in his Mackenzie Falls Uniforme and looked like the usal gorgeuos Chad she new...

_Wait... what am i think?..._

"Chad what do you mean someone elts..." she look down from his face and saw that his wrist had and IV mark too. "Oh My God! are you okay?!?" she said while instinktively grabbing his arm and taking a step toward him.

"Sonny..." he sounded weak. after she touched him he shivered. "I had the weirdest dream..."

Not looking up at him cuase she was blushing upa storma dn she couldnt seem to move she cut him off. "probebly not weirder than wakeing up in a king sized bed and nocticing in the mirror that you had aged about 5 years."

Chad was silent. Sonny finally looked up at his face and saw his scary shocked face.

"What?" she asked.

He took a step back from her and gave her a confused look.

"Who told you thats what i drempt?" his voice was hesitent.

"Chad...thats what i drempt..." Sonny was getting scared.

_how could Chad and i have the same dream?_ She took a step back anf suddenly lost her balance but not before Chad reached out and grabbed her arm. He saved her from anouther head injusry but also pulled her close to him holding her tightly. His breath warming her neck.

Sonny was frozen. Chad was so warm to her and his body seemed to cover her like it was a blanket...

"Sonny, i cant explain it but i feel like i havenr seen you in 5 years..." His voice was unsteady. His arms were tightening around her.

"Chad..." but before she could finish her sentence he pulled back and looked at her with those pierceing blue eyes.

He took a step from her and looked down at his feet.

"Chad?" she was worried.

"Just wait for it." he said in a sarcastic tone right before Tawni and Sonny's mom came running into her room shouting, "SONNY!!!"

She swept past Chad who was leaning against the door frame.

"Mom?" she said.

A women that looked somewhat like Sonny whipped around with a huge smile on her face. Sonny's mom Rushed over to her and rapped her arms around her.

"Oh Sonny dont ever do this to me again!" her mom was yelling at her.

"Do...what?.." Sonny said. her mom imedietly pulled her away and rested her hands on her shoulders and staired at her.

"Sonny... you and Chad...were in an accident at some flace called Mackfield Falls." her mother looked over at Chad then back to her.

Then Tawni said, "yeah i called you and told you you were late for rehersal but you said something like you just got up...what was that about?" Tawni's face showed worry which she had never seen.

"Wait..." Chad said while looking at Sonny. Sonny knew what he was thinking.

_That photo..._

"Mom..." Sonny started to say while turning back to her mom. "whats the date today?"

Her mom looked at her confused. "Sonny," She brushed her hand on top of her head. "The Date is March second, 2011 dear..."

**Hmmm........**

**interesting......**

**Sonny: WAIT! you cant be surprised you wrote it!**

**well when i write i go with the flow so im about as surprised as you are...**

**Sonny: i guess....**

**Chad: Sonny who are you talking to?**

**Sonny: the author and the readers...**

**Chad: oh you mean the readers that need to know that our story cant continue on if we dont get at least 5 reviews?**

**Sonny: yes!**

**Yes!**

**Chad: okay, what-ever....**

**Yeah what-where is anouther word for PLEASE! 5 REVIEWS**

**Chad: no its not....**

**....**

**Sonny/Author: Yes it is!**


	3. Temperary Friendship

Temperary Friendship

**Okay so people i am terribly sorry!!!**

**ive been getting reviews like, Im confused or you need to check your spelling.**

**unfortantly i type these in like ten min and then go back to work.**

**and im extra sorry if things are confuseing i promice things wont be as confusing as before okay...**

**you know the drill...**

**Enjoy...**

**Temperary Friendship**

After at least 3 hours of Sonny's mother drilling Chad and her about why they were there and what happened exactly. Unfortantly Chad and Sonny didnt even know them selves, but they did have a same memory in comman that they would have to talk about soon.

"Hey mom..." Sonny said while her mother filled out her medical paperwork.

"yes, honey?" she said while signing her name and handing it to the nurse who handed her Sonny's Cell phone.

"I was wondering..." Sonny started to say while taking a glance at Chad who returned the glance from a waiting room chair. For a second they shared a connection.

"Sonny?" her mother brought her back into reality and she broke the connection and continued on with her question.

"Can stay over tonight?" For some reason it felt awkward ask for something like that.

"Sonny, i told you on your 18th birthday you were old enough to make your own choices..."

"Does that mean i can?..."

Her mother smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, it does."

Chad must of over heard their conversation cause he came straight over and said, "Yeah, So Mrs. Monroe so now we have everything figured out ill have Sonny call you tomorrow."

He charmed Sonny's mother with one of those im totally inocent smiles.

"Well what a fine catch he is Sonny." she said in a pit of joy.

"Wait, thats no-" Chad rapped his arm around Sonny's Head and covered her Mouth with his hand.

"We'll be fine ill call a cab and get a good nights sleep. I promice." _God, i hate him so much right..._ Sonny thought.

_Hey keep those kind of thought out of your head..._

Sonny froze, and turned her head slowly so she could give the most angry look she could give anyone...ANYONE!

(Authors note: from now on Chad and Sonny might talk sometimes in "their minds" so Chad will be **Bold** and Sonny not)

Sonny was so sad, angry, and terrified... But mostly angry, angry with Chad.

When Chad didnt take his hand off her mouth she did the most un-Sonny like she could do.

She bit him.

"OW!!!" he shouted quickely yanking his hand out of her mouth. Her teeth leaving a pretty nasty mark.

And to top it off she Stomped on his foot and ran out the hospital doors not taking one look back on the limping bleeding Chad Dylan Cooper.

She wanted to leave him in pain. She didnt want him to see her crying a Falls of her own.

After awhile of sitting outside in the pouring rain Her mother came out and held an umbrella over her squotting self.

"Sonny,...Allison...whats gotten into you?"

_I dont know mom, i missed a year of my life and now some jerk throb can here my mind..._

"I dont know mom... things are just touph for me..." she said through her knees while playing in the water that ran down the sidewalk.

"Well i know your busy with work and boyfriend-"

Sonny snapped her head at her mother. "CHAD IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!! Nor will he ever be..." she said running down the sidewalk toward her appartment that was 10 blocks away.

_the only wayfor anyone not seeing me cry is to stay in the rain..._

Sonny thought.

_**Sonny!**_ Chad's Voice echoed in her head. The echo hurt her and made her collaspe on to the ground holding her head tightly. She was getting a head ache that could explode your head.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SONNY!" Chad ran up and knelt down to her.

"What are you doing?" he shouted to her. But her screams were to loud and she was thrashing on the cement sidewalk.

It took awhile and he got a few good punches in the head by Sonny but he finally had her hands and put them in one hand and restained her on the ground. She still thrashed around so Chad did the one thing her could think of...

"SONNY!!!" Hell yelled at full force at her, in her face.

Sonny froze and her face showed terror (fear).

Chad didnt know what to do she just looked at him like he was gonna rape her or kill her. he didnt want her to ever, EVER have that face again.

He slowly got off of her and let her hand free. He sat next to her his head hanging down in shame.

"Sonny," He started to say as she slowly sat up.

"Im sorry...Im affraid too..." even though the rain was pouring down full force all around her Sonny could see Chad shed a tear.

"I promice ill never yell at you like that again." he looked up. Sonny saw his face and how sorry he really was. "And i promice..." he said. "ill make everything go back to the way it was... a year ago..."

Sonny slowly crawled over to Chad and rest herself in his arms. She sat right on top of his Indian style lap. He was shocked but Sonny brought her face very close to his and said, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesnt do things on his own..."

Chad was overtaken with something and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped them around his neck the they were as close as they could get in a hug. Thier colths were soaked and thier hair was drenched but they stay like that untill a force hit them both in the back of the head and their worlds went back into a darkness they didnt want to become familiar with...

_CHAD?!_

_**SONNY!!!**_

_Whats happening?_

_**Well i think we're going somewhere elts now...**_

_............dont tell me we died!!!_

_**I dont know....maybe...**_

_DONT SAY THAT!!!_

_**Sonny...im just kidding**_

* * *

_**Sonny?**_

_**SONNY!**_

**Im scared.....**

**Chad: wheres Sonny?**

**I dont even know....**

**Chad: 5 reviews**

**yes, 5 **

**Yes more, no less**

**Oh and i got review with a very interesting idea but im sorry i had already came up with what was going to happen next**

**but i am taking ideas for future chapter kay?**

**Love you!!!**


End file.
